may_the_force_be_with_youfandomcom-20200214-history
Sheev Palpatine
Emporer/Senator/Chancellor Sheev Palpatine also known as Darth Sidious is a Force-sensitive human male, was the Dark Lord of the Sith and Galactic Emperor who ruled the galaxy from the fall of the Galactic Republic to the rise of the Galactic Empire. Rising to power in the Galactic Senate as Senator Sheev Palpatine, he was elected to the office of Supreme Chancellor and, during the Clone Wars, accumulated wartime powers in the name of security. As Emperor, he dropped the facade of Palpatine, no longer needing to cultivate two identities, and henceforth ruled as Darth Sidious in thought and action. His machinations brought an end to the last era of peace in galactic history, replaced a millennium of democracy with New Order fascism, and restored the Sith to power through the destruction of the Jedi Order. A native of the Mid Rim planet Naboo, Sheev Palpatine was born around 84 BBY during the last century of the Galactic Republic. Inherently gifted with the Force, he became Darth Sidious during his apprenticeship under Darth Plagueis. But the Rule of Two dictated that only two Sith Lords could exist at any given time; therefore Sidious killed his Sith Master and took Darth Maul as his first disciple in the dark side of the Force. As Palpatine, he cultivated a political career on the Core World Coruscant, serving as his homeworld's representative in the galactic capital. Driven by a desire for greater power, Sidious manipulated the Trade Federation into a dispute with the Royal House of Naboo, resulting in a chain of events that led to his election as Supreme Chancellor in 32 BBY. Taking Darth Tyranus as his new apprentice, Sidious spent a decade fomenting political unrest until entire star systems seceded from the Republic to form the Confederacy of Independent Systems. The ensuing Clone Wars commenced in 22 BBY, spreading conflict across the galaxy and strengthening Chancellor Palpatine's control of the government and military. When the Jedi moved to arrest him, having learned of his true identity, Sidious commanded the clone troopers to execute Order 66, turning the entire Grand Army of the Republic against its Jedi Generals. Shortly afterward, the Republic was officially reorganized into the first Galactic Empire, with Sidious becoming the self-proclaimed Emperor in 19 BBY. The Emperor ruled the galaxy for a generation with Darth Vader as his last apprentice. His reign remained relatively unchallenged until the formation of the Alliance to Restore the Republic which, in turn, began the Galactic Civil War in 0 BBY. After the Death Star was destroyed, the Emperor sensed a disturbance in the Force and foresaw Luke Skywalker's potential to destroy him. During the construction of a new Death Star, the Emperor manipulated Skywalker into a confrontation with Vader, believing the Jedi aspirant could be turned like his father before him. However, the Emperor was confounded by Skywalker's refusal to join the Sith, causing Sidious to torture the young Jedi Knight with Force lightning. Affected by his son's compassion, Vader sacrificed his life by destroying the Emperor, and thus fulfilled his destiny as the Chosen One in 4 ABY. While Sidious had been defeated, the Empire would attempt to maintain the charade of his survival, while struggling to fill the void left by his absence. But Sidious had never intended to be replaced. Prior to his demise, he created the Contingency to seemingly destroy the Empire in the event of his death, propagating the idea that Sidious believed the Empire did not deserve to survive without its Emperor. As a consequence, the Imperial remnants were further weakened and less able to resist the New Republic during the waning days of the Galactic Civil War. Ultimately, the Empire capitulated the war after the Battle of Jakku in 5 ABY, ending the era founded by Darth Sidious. Following his death, Sidious' legacy became the base of what became the First Order, a hermit state led by Supreme Leader Snoke, who was also a practitioner of the dark side of the Force. The reign of Snoke would untimely end with his death at the hands of his own apprentice and Skywalker's grandson Kylo Ren, who succeeded his master as the new Supreme Leader, desiring to let the past die along with the Jedi and the Sith